


Comfort

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Mild Angst, Oneshot, i guess?, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Undyne has a problem at night and goes to see Alphys.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I did for Hadsadeath! I hope you like it!

Undyne awoke, shouting Alphys's name, jolting into a sitting position, her trembling hands on her chest, over her racing heart. She shut her wet eyes - since she wore no eyepatch at night - and gritted her sharp teeth together, her mind racing.

"Just to be sure..." she said quietly, voice a bit thick. Then she got out of bed to quickly get dressed.

* * *

_Who,_ Alphys thought to herself as she walked down the stairs, groggily,  _knocks at the door at 2 in the morning._

She had  _finally_ managed, for the first time in ages, to get to sleep (and at a normal time, too!). Though it probably wouldn't last, because she always woke up by a nightmare or didn't sleep at all thanks to insomnia, but it was a start, and that was of course when she had to be woken up by knocking on the door.

"C-coming," she said, voice thick with sleep and annoyance, when there was another knock. She knew she walked a bit on the slow side but-- come on! It's midnight! 

With a sigh, she opened the door, then blinked, suddenly very aware that she was still in her pink nightclothes, and she felt heat lancing through her and her cheeks burning. 

"A-Alphys, hey," Undyne began before Alphys could even speak up. "Sorry to, ah, bother you at this time, but..." Her earfins drooped a little, and she glanced to her right, before she looked down when she felt Alphys gently take one of her hands in her own hand.

"W-would you like to come in?" Alphys asked softly, and Undyne nodded a little, suddenly blushing. Alphys smiled and took her inside, closing the door behind them. "Wh-what's the matter, Undyne?"

"I..." Undyne said quietly, holding Alphys's hand tighter. "I just wanted to see you."

"At this time though?" Alphys wondered, her eyebrows going up. Undyne blushed a bit deeper.

"Yeah!" she said. "W-wait, no! Wait, I mean..." She bit her lip, trailing off, her gaze lowering to their hands instead.

"Would you like s-something to drink?" Alphys asked softly, sensing Undyne's discomfort. Undyne looked up at Alphys again and smiled faintly, nodding.

* * *

"Well, I should go again..." Undyne said, getting to her feet and tossing the empty water bottle in the trashcan. She looked over at Alphys once  more, but every time she would look at her friend, she would see her falling - jumping - down in the Abyss, tears rolling down her cheeks but that satisfied smile on her face, her eyes staring right into Undyne's as she disappeared in the black, endless pit, while Undyne would just stand there, helpless, watching Alphys fall. She bit her lip for the umpteenth time that night. "Thanks for having me in, especially at this time."

Alphys knew something was off; Undyne knocked at her door at 2 midnight - which made it very obvious something was wrong; it looked as if Undyne was forcing those small smiles she showed sometimes; and the panicked look in her unfocused eye.

"H-hey, w-wait," Alphys suddenly said, getting to her feet too. "I-if you want, you-you could also stay the night? It's pretty l-l-late, and I, uh, I-I wouldn't mind at all..." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"Really?" Undyne asked, her earfins perking up a little, and Alphys smiled and nodded, her hands tangling in front of her.

"I-if you'd like to," Alphys admitted with a smile, and suddenly Undyne smiled widely - a genuine smile, this time.

"I would love to," she answered, making Alphys blush.

* * *

"Alphys...?" Undyne's voice called out quietly in the dark, and Alphys opened her eyes, humming softly. "Can I, uh..." Undyne's voice went lower than a whisper. "Can I sleep with you, please? I-it's fine if you don't want to, I understand..."

Alphys was silent for a moment, every word sinking in as she let it register in her mind, before she nodded, her cheeks shading red slightly. "S-sure..."

Undyne blinked, before she smiled shyly and got out of the bed (an inflatable mattress with a few pillows and a blanket on it) and went to join Alphys in her boxbed instead. She went to lie next to Alphys underneath the covers, both of the women blushing, before Undyne said softly, quietly, "Wanna... c-cuddle...?"

In reply, Alphys smiled and nodded, then scooted closer to Undyne, who wrapped her arms around her friend, both of their faces flushed red by now. Alphys shyly hid her face in Undyne's shoulder and closed her eyes, her arms around Undyne's slim waist, and Undyne felt Alphys's tail hook around one of her legs, making her blush deeper.

"Undyne," Alphys then suddenly said softly. "What really brought you here?"

Undyne blinked. "Uh--,"

"You're a terrible liar," Alphys said with a soft chuckle, and Undyne blushed, keeping her face hidden as best as possible on the top of Alphys's head. "Tell me, please...?"

"I..." Undyne hesitated. "....I had a nightmare..."

Alphys blinked at that, then pulled away a little from the comfortable embrace to look Undyne in the eye. "About what?"

Undyne frowned at that, and she bit her lip. "About you dying... In front of my eyes..." She suddenly tightened her hold on Alphys a little. "You won't leave me, will you...?"

Alphys hesitated, then shook her head, hugging Undyne and snuggling closer. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Undyne smiled faintly. "Good."

 

It was a promise Alphys would keep.

 

**~~The end~~**


End file.
